Der gefallene Engel
by BlaX XuN
Summary: Ok, das ist mein 2. FF und ich muss euch gleich vorwarnen, denn es hat rein garnichts mit den Geschöpfen zu tun die es in Biss gibt, sprich: weder Vampire noch Werwölfe. Ich hoffe ir lest es trotzdem und schreibt mir bitte viele reviews!
1. Der Tod kann auch der Anfang sein

Willst du eine traurige Geschichte hören?

Wenn nicht…

…solltest du jetzt besser aufhören zu lesen.

Wenn doch…

…dann erzähle ich dir eine Geschichte.

…

…

…MEINE GESCHICHTE!

Als Kind fühlte ich mich oft einsam. Meine Eltern sind schon früh gestorben, damals war ich 2. Andere Verwandte hatte ich nicht. Ich war allein.

Zunächst kam ich in ein Kinderheim, doch mit 16 jagte man mich davon. Sie hatten zu viele Kinder, ich war schon älter und konnte auf mich allein auspassen. Ich musste alle zurücklassen, denn im Laufe der Zeit hatte ich dort ein paar Freunde gefunden.

Ich war wieder allein.

Ich fiel in Depressionen und spielte oft mit dem Gedanken an Selbstmord. Doch irgendwas tief in mir drin hielt mich immer davon ab zu springen, wenn ich am Rande eines Abgrundes stand oder mir die Pulsadern aufzuschneiden, wenn das Messer schon an meinem Handgelenk lag.

Als würde mir jemand sagen, dass das alles nötig war um zu werden wie ich jetzt war. Als würde ich, eines Tages dafür entschädigt werden. Ich begann diesem Gefühl zu vertrauen, dem einzigen, dem ich in dieser Zeit vertrauen konnte.

Und so schaffte ich es meine Depressionen zu überwältigen, führte ein glückliches und zufriedenes Leben. Half den Menschen wo ich nur konnte, hatte immer ein Ohr für sie, wenn sie mir was erzählen wollten, hatte immer eine tröstende Hand für sie, wenn sie mal traurig waren.

Und dennoch, ich war immer allein. Am Ende meines Lebens sah ich ein, dass es anscheinend mein Schicksal war, allein zu sein. So fand ich mich mit meinem letzten Atemzug damit ab. Ohne zu wissen, dass meine Bestimmung noch nicht vorbei erfüllt war. Ohne zu wissen, dass das alles wirklich nötig war, damit ich so werde wie ich nun bin. Ohne zu wissen, dass mein wahres „Leben" erst anfangen würde.

Hallo, ich bin Isabella Marie Swan…

…und, ich bin ein Engel!

* * *

Hallo, ich hoffe euch hat meine Einleitung gefallen. Ich weiß, ich sollt eigentlich an meiner anderen Geschichte weiterschreiben, doch irgendwie hab ich im Bezug auf die eine Schreibblockade. Als ich mich jetzt hinsetzte um doch weiterzuschreiben kam mir die Idee zu dem hier. Ich muss euch gleich vorwarnen, es hat rein gar nichts mit den Geschöpfen zu tun, die es in Bis(s) gibt. Aber ich glaube, dass hat man im letzten Satz schon bemerkt. Auf jeden Fall wird es weder Vampire noch Werwölfe geben. Dafür aber ganz andere Dinge. Wenn ihr wissen wollt was für Dinge, müsst ihr es selber lesen und ich würde mich irrsinnig darüber freuen!

Kiss blaxxi


	2. Die Abteilung für die Prüfung zum Engel

Also, ich habe euch doch versprochen eine traurige Geschichte zu erzählen. Wenn ihr dachtet mein bisheriges Leben wäre traurig gewesen habt ihr euch geirrt.

Die wahre Trauer würde erst in 100 Jahren beginnen und noch hunderte von Jahren wehren.

Doch ich fange lieber am Anfang an. Es ist eine lange Geschichte. Eine sehr lange…

…doch ich habe Zeit, alle Zeit der Welt…

…denn ich kann nicht mehr sterben…

…aber leben, kann ich schon lang nicht mehr.

Also, machen wir da weiter wo die Geschichte aufgehört hat. Bei meinem Tod oder sollte ich sagen bei meiner Geburt?!

Ich öffnete die Augen und nichts war so wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte. Ein goldenes Tor das denen Einlass gewehrte die Gutes in ihrem Leben getan hatten, strahlend helle Gebäude, die darauf schließen ließen, dass es hier nur Reinheit gab.

Das alles gab es nicht.

Es war viel mehr eine Art Bürogebäude und ich stand in einer Warteschlang, kam als nächstes dran.

Alles war seltsam. Bin ich nicht gerade gestorben? Ich ließ meinen Blick durch den Raum streifen. Alles war voller Menschen, doch irgendwie strahlten sie etwas Gutes aus. In einem Nebenraum mit der Aufschrift „Weg zur ewigen Verdammnis" sah es ganz und gar nicht so behaglich aus wie hier. Die Menschen dort wirkten düster und hatten etwas Böses an sich. Ich war froh in diesem Raum aufgewacht zu sein und nicht in dem nebenan. Doch irgendwie hatte dieser Raum etwas Verlockendes an sich. Er strahlte Freiheit aus, die die dort drin waren, und das wusste ich, ließen sich von niemandem etwas vorschreiben.

Ich riss meinen Blick gewaltsam von dem Raum los als ich bemerkte, dass sich mein Körper auf den Gang dorthin vorbereitete.

„…Nächster bitte."

Mein Blick viel auf die Decke. Sie war Spiegelglatt und man konnte sich wirklich darin spiegeln. Als ich hinaufschaute suchte ich mein Spiegelbild, doch auf dem Platz auf dem eigentlich eine so um die 30 jährige Frau stehen sollte stand ein junges Mädchen. Sie sah aus wie ich als ich noch 16 war.

Damals…ja, damals war ein schlimme Zeit für mich.

Als ich näher hinschaute bemerkte ich, dass das wirklich ich war. Doch wieso war ich wieder 16?

„…Nächste bitte!"

Ich konnte es nicht verstehen.

„Der Nächste bitte!!!" Die Stimme riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Ich schaute dorthin, wo ich glaubte, dass die Stimme herkommen würde.

Ein, zwei Meter vor mir erhob sich ein großer Schalter und in ihm saß eine schon etwas ältere Frau, ich kam mir vor wie bei der Passkontrolle auf einem Flughafen.

Ich schaute noch einmal nach vorne und begriff, dass ich die Nächste sein musste. Also trat ich vor. Der verwirrte Ausdruck in meinem Gesicht muss der Auslöser für den nächsten Satz der Frau gewesen sein:" Ah, eine Neue ich verstehe. Du musst ziemlich viel Gutes getan haben, wenn du gleich hierher geschickt wurdest."

Ich war sehr verwirrt und das zeigt ich ihr auch:" Verzeihung, aber wo bin ich hier „neu" und wo bin ich eigentlich?"

„Hat man dir denn gar nichts gesagt? Das bleibt dann wieder auf mir sitzen, immer schicken sie mir die Neuen ohne ihnen auch nur irgendwas zu erklären." Der letzte Satz wirkte, als ob er eher an sie selbst gerichtet war.

„Nein, man hat mir nichts gesagt. Wovon sollte man mir eigentlich etwas sagen? Wo bin ich hier? Wie bin ich hier hergekommen?"

Nun schaute mich die Frau dann doch etwas verwirrt an. Die Zeit ihres Schweigens nutze ich um mich etwas umzuschauen. Überall in diesem Raum standen solche Schalter und davor jeweils eine Schlange. Doch nicht alle kamen mir wie Menschen vor. Manche hatten etwas….engelhaftes an sich.

Ich wusste ja nicht wie recht ich mit diesem Gedanken hatte.

„Also, da man dir anscheinend nichts gesagt hat musst du ziemlich gut sein, wenn du gleich hier her geschickt wurdest. Wo du hier bist, du bist hier in der Abteilung der Anmeldung für die Prüfung zum Engel. Dort drüben siehst du ein paar Absolventen. Sie bekommen gerade ihre Flügel."

Sie zeigte auf ein paar Menschen, oder sollte ich besser Engel sagen, ein paar Schalter weiter von uns. Auch diese gehörten zu denen die mir zuvor engelhaft vorkamen.

„Diese dort-„erklärte sie weiter-„haben schon eine etwas höhere Prüfung abgelegt. Sie bekommen gerade die größeren Flügel und die Lizenz zum (töten, haha, nur ein Scherz, musste einfach sein XD) schützen (ja, so heißts richtig). Diese hier"-sie zeigte auf den vorherigen Schalter-„werden oben eingesetzt. Sie sind nur niedrige Engel. Jeder schafft diese Prüfung. Sie sind meistens für die Schreibtischarbeit zuständig, nur sehr selten bekommen sie einen Schutzauftrag und dann nur bei eher „unwichtigen" Personen, obwohl niemand unwichtig ist. Die „-sie zeigte wieder auf den andern Schalteer-„sind schon etwas höhere Engel. Sie werden hauptsächlich zum beschützen der Menschen eingesetzt. Selten auch für den Kampf gegen die Dämonen. Wie du siehst stehen dort nicht so viele wie bei dem anderen Schalter." Ja ich sah es, es standen deutlich weniger Engel dort als bei dem anderen.

Als ich nach rechts schaute sah ich dort noch einen dritten Schalter. In ihm saß ein ziemlich junger Mann, doch an diesem stand niemand.

„Was ist denn mit diesem dort?", fragte ich auch sofort.

„Das, das ist die Prüfstelle für die höheren Engel. Fast niemand kommt so weit und wenn doch, schafft er die Prüfung nicht. Es gibt nur sehr wenige von ihnen und sie sind sehr mächtig. Schon lange gab es niemanden mehr der die Prüfung bestanden hat und so werden es auch immer weniger Engel die gegen die Dämonen kämpfen. Weißt du, die höheren Engel sind nur dafür da gegen die Dämonen auf der Erde zu kämpfen. Sie versuchen die Menschen vor Unfällen und Unglück zu schützen. Doch in letzter Zeit werden es immer mehr Dämonen auf der Erde aber immer weniger Engel die ihnen Einhalt gebieten. Ihr Kennzeichen sind die großen Engelsflügel und der Heiligenschein. Wie gesagt, schon lange wurde so einer nicht mehr vergeben."

Sie machte eine kurze Pause und schaute traurig zu dem leeren Schalter. Dann fuhr sie fort:

„Und wie du hierher gelangt bist, du bist gestorben und da du anscheinend ein guter Mensch warst bist du in den Himmel gekommen. Von dort hat man dich dann hierher geschickt da man anscheinend will, dass du die Prüfung zum einfachen Engel machst. Wie hat dir der Himmel gefallen? Ich weiß, der erste Anblick ist immer der beste. Am Anfang kann man es erst nicht glauben aber…"

„Ich war noch nicht im Himmel. Sollte ich dort gewesen sein? Ich bin gleich hier aufgewacht."

„Natürlich sollt du dort gewesen sein. Jeder geht erst mal nach oben bevor er hierher geschickt wird. Manche kommen sogar nie hierher, da sie sich nicht als Engel eignen. Aber sag, wann bist du denn eigentlich gestorben?"

„Vor ein paar Minuten und als ich die Augen wieder öffnete war ich hier."

Die Frau schaute mich etwas geschockt an.

„Du bist noch nicht mal im Himmel gewesen und man schickt dich schon zu mir? Das gab es schon lange nicht mehr. Du musst ein sehr reines Herz haben wenn er meint, dass du schon bereit dazu bist ein Engel zu werden."

„Wer ist er?"

„Er? Er ist der Schöpfer des Lebens, der Herrscher über den Himmel und teilweise auf über die Hölle. Er ist Gott."

Ich schaute sie etwas verwirrt an. Das alles, die letzten Minuten waren so unglaublich gewesen. Zunächst hatte ich gedacht, dass ich verrückt werde. Prüfung zum Engel, Lizenz zum Schützen, Engel die Dämonen jagen und dann auch noch Gott. Ich war zwar immer sehr gläubig, denn was blieb mir in meinem Leben denn? Nur der Glaube. Trotzdem war das alles unfassbar. Doch irgendwie wusste ich, dass es wahr war. Genauso wie ich gewusst hatte, dass ich mich nicht selbst umbringen darf. Ich sprach weiter um der Verwirrung nicht doch noch an die Überhand übernehmen zu lassen.

„Und wie macht man diese Prüfung zum einfachen Engel?"

Zuerst schaute sie mich etwas verirrt wegen dem abrupten Themenwechsels an, doch sie fing sich schnell.

„Also, zunächst wirst du einem Prüfer zugewiesen. Dann hast du bei ihm ein paar Lehrstunden. Je nachdem wie gut du bist wird eine Stundenzahl eingeteilt. Zuerst kommt die Theorie, dann die Praxis. Wenn du das alles geschafft hast wirst du zum einfachen Engel ernannt."

„Und wie bestimmt man meinen Prüfer?"

„Das ist ganz einfach. Für jeden angehenden Engel gibt es einen bestimmten Prüfer. Manche Prüfer haben alle Hände voll zu tun, da sie so viele Schüler haben. Andere wieder warten schon seit ein paar Jahrhunderten auf einen Schüler. Der Prüfer wird auf Grund des Charakters des zukünftigen Engels bestimmt. Also, lass uns mal schauen wem du zugeteilt wirst. Vermutlich John. Er hat so um die 70 Schüler und fast täglich kommen neue dazu. Irgendwie tut er mir leid…"

Sie holte ein seltsames Gerät hervor und stellte es vor sich. Sie deutete mir näher zu kommen und das tat ich auch. Es war seltsam. Ich konnte mir keinen Reim darauf machen wie mir dieses Ding helfen sollte meinen Prüfer zu finden. Es wirkte auf mich wie ein zu klein geratener Kopierer der keinen Deckel (ihr wisst schon, das Ding das man draufklappt wenn man was kopieren will) hatte.

„Komm schon, lag deinen rechten Daumen darauf."

Ich hob meine rechte Hand und legte den Daumen auf das seltsame Gerät. Sofort begann es ihn zu scannen und auf einem kleinen Bildschirm daneben tauchten ein Gesicht und ein Name auf.

Es war ein ziemlich gutaussehender junger Mann. Er hatte eine eher rötliche Haut und schwarze, schulterlange Haare. Darunter stand Jacob. Er sah wirklich ziemlich gut aus. Und strahlte sogar auf dem Bild ein Gefühl von Wärme aus.

Die Frau schaute immer wieder von dem Bild zu dem Namen zu mir und dann wieder zurück.

Als ich ihren verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck nicht verstand fragte ich auch sofort nach:

„Wieso schauen Sie so verwirrt. Ist etwas?"

„Ähm, nein, nein…es ist nur...das ist einer der Prüfer die schon lange keinen Schüler gehabt haben. Um genau zu sein hatte dieser hier noch gar keinen."

„Und was hat das zu bedeuten?"

„Das bedeutet, dass es noch nie jemanden mit deinen Charakterzügen gab."

„Ist das schlecht?", wollte ich weiter wissen.

„Nicht bei diesem Prüfer, nein, bei ihm ist das gut. Er ist einer derjenigen die keinen Schüler bekommen, weil sie für die ganz reinen Herzen eingeteilt wurden. Natürlich gab es auch schon vor dir solche wie dich. Solche mit so einem reinen Herzen, aber der Prüfer für diese ist schon vor langer Zeit einmal auf einem Praxisflug von einem Dämon umgebracht worden. Dieser hier hat diese Aufgabe schon seit 300 Jahren, aber da die Menschen durch ihre Umwelt immer mehr auf die Seite des Bösen gezogen werden gibt es schon lange niemanden mehr wie dich."

Diese Ansprache trug nicht gerade dazu bei mich zu beruhigen im Gegenteil, sie verwirrte mich nur noch mehr. Besonders, da ich nicht wusste das Engel sterben können.

Während ich meinen Gedanken nachhing drückte die Frau einen Knopf und sagt: „Er wird bald kommen, es könnte etwas dauern, da er es nicht gewohnt ist von mir gerufen zu werden. Setz dich doch in der Zwischenzeit." Sie deutete auf einen Stuhl der in ihrer Nähe stand und ich nahm darauf Platz.

„Sag mal, wie heißt du eigentlich?"

„Mein Name ist Isabella Swan, aber bitte nennen Sie mich Bella."

„Also dann, herzlich willkommen im Himmel Bella. Mein Name ist übrigens Ilse und sag doch du zu mir."

Ilse widmete sich wieder ihrer Arbeit und ich saß auf dem Stuhl und wartete…

und wartete…

und wartete…

Wo blieb mein Ausbilder bloß so lange? Um mich abzulenken dachte ich noch einmal über die bisherigen Geschehnisse nach. Es wäre nur logisch wenn ich jetzt einen Nervenzusammenbruch erlitt, aber irgendwie fiel mir das einfach nicht ein. Ich war viel zu fasziniert von allem was ich erfahren hatte und wollte noch viel mehr erfahren. Plötzlich viel mir wieder etwas ein was mich verwirrte. In einer günstigen Gelegenheit sprach ich Ilse darauf an.

„Entschuldige wenn ich dich störe, doch du hast vorher was gesagt das ich nicht verstand…"

„Ach, nur eine Kleinigkeit? Dann bist du aber besser darin das alles hier zu verkraften als ich."

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Als ich hiervon"-so machte mit ihrer Hand eine Halbkreisförmige Bewegung um alles einzufangen-„ erfuhr dacht ich zunächst ich wäre verrückt geworden. Aber nun zurück zu deiner Frage. Was willst du denn wissen?"

„Du hast vorhin gesagt, dass Engel sterben können. Ich dachte wir wären schon tot."

Sie schieg einen kurzen Moment als würde sie genau darüber nachdenken was sie mir anvertrauen will und was nicht. Dann sprach sie endlich:

„Wie soll ich dir das erklären? Hm…unsere menschliche Hülle ist tot aber unsere Seele nicht. Unsere Seele lebt hier weiter, bis in alle Ewigkeit. Du siehst, die guten Menschen werden zu Engeln und die bösen zu Dämonen. Es gibt aber auch Menschen die weder das eine noch das andere sind. Diese werden dann Wiedergeboren, bis sie sich einmal entscheiden. Viele aber werden für immer, immer und immer wieder wiedergeboren, aber das ist ein anderes Thema. Du wolltest wissen warum Engel sterben können. Wenn uns ein Dämon besiegt und unsere Seele in sich aufnimmt kommen wir nicht mehr zurück in den Himmel. Unsere Seele wird einfach ausgelöscht, als hätte es sie nie gegeben und das ist dann erst der wirkliche Tod."

„Und was macht ihr mit den Dämonen die ihr besiegt?"

„Wir schicken sie zu Gott und Gott schickt sie wieder auf die Erde. Wir wollen, dass sie noch eine Chance bekommen. Doch manchmal ist das ein Fehler, wie z.B. Hitler. Wir hätten ihm nicht noch eine Chance geben dürfen, doch so sind wir nun mal. Wir glauben immer an das Gute in einem jeden Wesen."

Ich wollte schon weiterfragen als auf einmal ein Mann auftauchte und auf Ilse zuging. Er kam mir bekannt vor, doch ich wusste nicht woher.

„Was ist denn Ilse?"

„Du wirst dich freuen, ich hab einen Schüler für dich."

Zuerst schaute er sie ungläubig an, als würde er ihren Worten nicht glauben oder ernsthaft an seinem Gehört zweifeln.

„Was?", brachte er dann fast schreiend hervor. Nun wusste ich woher ich ihn kannte. Er war der gutaussehende Mann auf dem kleinen Bildschirm, Jacob.

„Du hast schon richtig gehört. Dort drüben sitzt sie." Und mit ihrer rechten Hand deutete sie in meine Richtung. Er drehte sich in die ihm gezeigte Richtung und erblickte mich zum ersten Mal. Er sah mich hocherfreut an und ging gleich auf mich zu. Ich stand von meiner Sitzgelegenheit auf und ging ihm in den letzten Schritten entgegen.

„Hallo mein Name ist Jacob und ich bin dein Prüfer."

* * *

So…das war erst mal das erste Kapitel. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch und meine Erklärungen wie das bei mir im Himmel und in der Hölle abläuft sind verständlich!

Ich hoffe euch hats gefallen und ich schreib so bald wie möglich wieder weiter. Bitte schreibt mir viele, viele, viele reviews. Ich freu mich dann immer total. Verbesserungsvorschläge und Ideen die ich mit einbringen kann sind auch immer gern gesehen!

Ach ja: das Jacob der Prüfer wird war nicht vorgesehen. Das hat sich einfach so entwickelt, ich wollte ihm zuerst eine andere Rolle geben die dann auch viel mit Bella zu tun hat und jetzt ist er ihr Lehrer. Wer hat mehr mit ihr zu tun als er?

Also, ich hoff ihr werdet mit mir bis zum Ende dabei sein.

Kiss blaxxi


	3. Das Büregebäude und die Wolkenbahn

„Hallo mein Name ist Jacob und ich bin dein Prüfer."

„Hallo ich bin Bella."

„Na dann Bella, lass uns gehen."

Das nächste was ich spürte war…nichts. Es war ein bodenloses, endloses nicht in dem langsam wieder Konturen auftauchten. Es war der erste Schock den ich verspürte seit ich tot war. Nach und nach erkannte ich einen Raum. Es erinnerte mich an meine Schulzeit und ich fühlte mich augenblicklich in diese zurückversetzt. In dem Raum standen zwei Tische, ein etwas größerer du ein kleiner.

Auf dem Stuhl hinter dem großen Tisch saß Jacob und als ich an mir herabblickte, bemerkte ich, dass ich eine Art Robe trug und hinter dem kleinen Tisch saß.

Ich schaute ihn verwundert an und fragte: „Was war das?"

„Das, das war eine Fortbewegungsmethode für die etwas höheren Engel, sie wird aber selten angewendet, da es ein großer Kraftaufwand ist."

„Aha…und wo sind wir hier?"

„Das hier ich mein Prüfungsraum. Hier wer euch dir die Theorie beibringen. Nach Fragen?"

„Nein, wann geht es los?", wollte ich wissbegierig wissen.

„Jetzt gleich."

„Es gab wirklich viel zu beachten, doch ich lernte schnell. Da ich aber nur die Prüfung zum einfachen Engel machte, erklärte man mir nur welche Aufträge ich genehmigen sollte und welche nicht.

Zum Beispiel durfte ich nicht jeden Komapatienten wieder aufwachen lassen

Als nächstes erklärte er mir wie ich einen Menschen beschützen sollte, falls ich als dessen Schutzengel bestimmt werden sollte. Jedes eingreifen meinerseits muss erst genehmigt werden, denn die Zeit als Mensch ist nur kurz und irgendwann muss jeder sterben. Deshalb darf ich meinen „Schützling" nur dann vor dem Tod retten, wenn es genehmigt ist.

Nach einiger Zeit, ich wusste nicht wie lange wir schon hier saßen und er mir alles beibringen musste was ich zu wissen hatte sagte er schließlich: „ Und nun geht's zum praktischen Teil, dieser wird aber auch nicht sehr viel spannender, tut mir leid."

„Wieso denn das? Ich finde das hier alles sehr spannend."

„Jetzt noch, später aber wirst du dich langweilen…und jetzt komm."

Schon wieder kam es mir so vor als würde mir der Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen werden und ich in das ewige Nichts eintauche. Und schon wieder endete dieses Gefühl so schnell wie es begonnen hatte und wir waren in einem Bürogebäude.

Zumindest sah es auf den ersten Blick hin so aus, doch wenn man genauer hinsah, bemerkte man schon grundlegende Unterschiede.

Hier gab es nur einfache Engel. Alle hatten eine so glänzend helle Ausstrahlung, dass es fast schon in den Augen weh tat.

Außerdem sah man weit und breit keine Computer, die Zettel die es zu bestätigen galt tauchten einfach aus dem Nichts aus und verschwanden wieder dorthin, sobald man sie mit einem der zwei Stempel abgestempelt hat; einer für „ja" und einer für „nein".

Jake, er hatte mir gesagt ich solle ihn so nennen, brachte mich zu einem kleinen Tisch am Rande des Raumes und erklärte mir was ich zu tun hatte: „ Also, du bekommst ein paar Anfragen zugestellt. Es sind eher leichterer, wir wollen dir noch keine schwierigeren geben. Falls du etwas falsch machen würdest, würde das vielleicht jemandem das Leben kosten. Ich bin natürlich die ganze Zeit über bei dir und werde dir wortwörtlich über die Schulter gucken.

Viel Glück und los geht's."

Mit dem letzten Satz tauchte auf einmal ein Zettel vor mir auf und zwei Stempel, ein weißer und ein schwarzer. Das Papier war in grau gehalten damit man sowohl den schwarzen, als auch den weißen Stempel gut erkennen konnte.

Die ersten Anfragen waren leicht zu beantworten, doch dann kam eine etwas schwierigere.

Ein Engel wollte wiedergeboren werden und wollte zu einer reichen Familie geschickt werden. Ich wusste nicht was ich tun sollte und fragte deshalb Jake um rat.

„Wo lebte er in seinen früheren Leben?", fragte er mich darauf.

„Er lebte fast immer in armen Regionen, oft auch als Waisenkind, also was soll ich tun?"

„Das musst du mir sagen. Es liegt an dir wohin du ihn schickst."

Ich sollte das also entscheiden, aber das wollte ich nicht. Ich kann doch nicht über das zukünftige Leben eines Menschen entscheiden. Arm oder reich, satt oder hungrig. Wieso sollte es in meiner Macht liegen so etwas zu entscheiden. Mir wurde aber bewusst, dass es genau das war, was die einfachen Engel zu tun hatten. Sie mussten sich an die Regeln halten und Wünsche ablehnen oder nicht. Menschenleben retten oder nicht. Es lag alles in ihren Händen, alles in diesen zwei Stempeln.

Ich zögerte noch etwas, griff aber dann zu einem der zwei Stempel, setzte ein Zeichen und schon war die Anfrage verschwunden.

Ich schaute Jake fragend an und wollte wissen ob es richtig war, was ich tat. Er schaute mich noch eine Weile an, nickte mir dann aber schlussendlich zu.

Ich hatte mich an die Regeln gehalten und ihm diesen Wünsch erfüllt, er hatte ihn noch nie gestellt und so war es mir eine Freude ihm diesen zu erfüllen.

„Wo wird er jetzt hingeschickt?"

„Er kommt an einen Ort, wo ihm seine Erinnerungen gelöscht werden. Dieser Vorgang wird 9 Monate dauern und dann wird er als Neugeborenes wieder zu den Menschen zurückkehren."

„Wieso löschen sie seine Erinnerung?"

„Sonst wüsste er ja was noch dem Tod auf jeden wartet und dass dürfen die Menschen, wenn sie leben, nicht wissen."

Ich verstand sofort was er meinte, es würde nichts mehr so sein wie zuvor und als ich das dachte kamen mit nur diese Sätze in den Sinn, welche sich einfach nicht vertreiben ließen:

_Kinder sind Engel…_

_…und sie werden von Gott beschützt…_

_Aber weil die Menschen Gott nicht sehen können, fühlen sie sich allein._

_Deshalb nehmen sie irgendwann Abschied von Gott…_

_…um zu Menschen zu werden._

_Sie verlassen das schützende Paradies…_

_…und möchten von den Menschen geliebt werden._

„So das war dann der praktische Teil, du lernst wirklich schnell."

Jake riss mich mit seinem Satz aus meinen Gedanken, aber immer noch gedankenverloren stand ich auch und ging zu ihm.

„Wohin geht es jetzt?"

„Jetzt geht es zur Prüfung, wir müssen zu einem, vom Himmelsstaat, als sicher erklärten Raum. Dort findet dann deine Prüfung statt."

„Und wer wird mich prüfen?"

Er schaute mich etwas verdutzt an, als hätte ich etwas Wichtiges nicht begriffen.

„Bella, ich bin dein Prüfer und deshalb werde ich dich prüfen. Hast du etwa gedacht es gibt noch extra eigene Prüfer die die zukünftigen Engel dann prüfen werden und ich werde nur dumm in der Gegend sitzen und darauf warten, dass du fertig wirst? Ganz sicher nicht, dass ist mir nämlich zu fad. Ich hatte zwar noch nie einen Schüler, aber ich hoffe es wird lustig. Und vielleicht bekommen ich nach dir auch keinen mehr, kann ja sein. Dann muss ich wenigstens deine Prüfung auskosten. Das bedeutet; deine Prüfung wird schwer. Also lern heute noch schön brav und wir sehen uns dann morgen um 7 Uhr, ich werde dich abholen da du ja noch nicht fliegen kannst."

Er wollte schon losfliegen als ich sagte: „Und wo soll ich bis morgen hin?"

Jake drehte sich noch einmal zu mir um und sagte: „Ins Himmelshotel natürlich, wohin denn sonst?"

„Natürlich, wohin denn sonst, und wie komm ich dort hin?"

„Du nimmst einfach die nächste Wolkenbahn, die wird dich dann zum Hotel bringen. Sie kommt übrigens in ein paar Minuten. Kopf hoch, das schaffst du schon.", sagte er dann noch als er meinen entsetzten Blick sah.

Ich sollte alleine im Himmel rumwandern? Ich verlauf mich doch 100 prozentig!

„Du wirst das Hotel schon nicht übersehen, es ist riesig und die Bahn hält genau davor.", sagte er nun als hätte er meine Gedanken gehört.

Mit einem letzten winken seiner rechten Hand spannte er seine Flügel aus und flog davon.

Seine Flügel ziemlich groß, demnach war ein „mittlerer" Engel. Sie bestanden aus Federn und Licht welches die Federn zusammenhielt.

Durch eine seltsame Wolkenformation die geradewegs auf mich zusteuerte wurde ich aus meinen Gedanken gerissen.

Sie hielt vor mir an und ich erkannte einige Engel die darin saßen. Ein weiterer fragte mich ob ich einsteigen wollte und ohne zu zögern tat ich das auch.

Als ich nun auf meinem Platz saß betrachtete ich dieses „Etwas" genauer. Es war unschwer zu erkennen, dass das die Wolkenbahn sein musste.

Es bestand aus Wattequadraten die durch Lichtstanden zusammengehalten wurden.

Alles in allem war es ein einfach einmaliger Anblick, doch zugleich wusste ich, dass ich noch mehr solcher Dinge zu sehen bekommen würde.

Nach einiger Zeit kamen wir an einem riesigen Wolkenhaus an. Ich stieg aus und ging hinein.

Alles strahlte und schaute aus, als würde es aus reinstem Licht bestehen. Eine Frau im mittleren Alter kam auf mich zu.

„Kommen Sie, ich bring Sie auf ihr Zimmer."

Ich war zunächst etwas verwirrt, woher wusste sie, dass ich hierher kommen würde und wieso hatte sie gleich ein Zimmer für mich? Doch ich hörte auf mir irgendwelche Fragen zu stellen auf die ich sowieso keine Antwort bekommen würde.

Ich ging also mit ihr. Wir flogen ein paar Etagen höher, dass fliegen war nur möglich, weil sie mich mitgenommen hatte. Ansonsten wär ich nicht einmal ein Stockwerk weiter nach oben gekommen, denn es gab in diesem ganzen Haus keine einzige Treppe.

Wir kamen in einem wunderschönen Zimmer an. Es wirkte wie aus Watte und ich dachte sofort, dass es sich wahrscheinlich genauso anfühlte.

Die Frau verließ mich ohne ein weiteres Wort und ich war allein. Ich schaute mich noch etwas in dem Raum um. Alles erinnerte an Watte. Der Boden, die Wände und sogar das Bett. Ich ging zu letzterem und setzte mich darauf und tatsächlich, wie Watte.

Ich wusste nicht wie lange ich so saß, aber es musste schon etwas länger her sein.

Mit dem Gedanken an meine morgige Prüfung schlief ich dann auch ein. Ich fragte mich zwar, warum Engel oder auch Tote schliefen, aber das musste ich morgen Jake fragen.

Ich schloss die Augen und schlief ein.

* * *

Also erst mal sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Das Kapitel war schon länger fertig, seit Mittwoch um genau zu sein, aber ich war zu faul es abzutippen. Da ich aber versprochen hab, dass es schon am Mittwoch da ist überwand ich mich jetzt und tippte die paar wenigen Wörter.

Aber es tut mir so leid!!! Beim nächsten Mal werde ich mein Wort halten, ehrlich.

Bitte lest trotzdem bei mir weiter, obwohl ich immer so lange brauch.

Nächste Woche wird's eher kein neues Kapitel geben, da ich bei meinen Großeltern bin und die haben kein Internet. Ich wird aber jeden Tag weiterschreiben und jeden Tag was Neues abtippen, versprochen.

Bitte wie immer viele reviews schreiben. Ihr könnt mir auch Verbesserungsvorschläge schicken oder eigenen Ideen die ich einbauen kann. Es geht eigentlich fast alles, nur nicht, dass der Edward ein Dämon wird!

Also danke fürs lesen meiner story

hel

kiss blaxxi


	4. Die Prüfung

Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich durch ein klopfen an meiner Tür auf.

Als ich sie öffnete stand ich Jake gegenüber. Er lächelte mich freundlich an und sagt: „Na, gut geschlafen?"

„Ja, aber sag mal, warum hab ich eigentlich geschlafen?"

„Wie meinst du das?", er wusste anscheinend nicht wie ich das meinte.

„Naja, ich bin doch jetzt tot und im Himmel. Wieso schlafe ich dann trotzdem?"

„Ach so…das ist, weil du noch kein Engel bist. Wenn du deine Prüfung bestanden hast schläfst du nicht mehr."

Das kam mir jetzt zwar etwas seltsam vor, aber was soll ich machen? Wir standen und noch eine Weile schweigend gegenüber, bis Jake dann das Wort ergriff.

„Los, lass und gehen. Deine Prüfung beginnt gleich."

Er ergriff meine Hand und schon wieder hatte ich das Gefühl, als würde mir der Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen werden.

Im nächsten Moment stand ich in einer großen weißen Halle, von ihr gingen viele Türen in andere Räume aus.

Jake ging auf eine dieser Türen zu und ich folgte ihm nach kurzen zögern. Das alles wirkte einfach zu…mächtig. Es war zu groß, ich kam mir so klein vor wie noch nie.

An der Tür die wir zusteuerten blieb er stehen und wartete auf mich. Als ich ihn erreichte spielte ich nervös mit meinen Haaren. Was würde mich hinter dieser Tür erwarten? Würde ich die Prüfung bestehen? Jacob, der anscheinend bemerkte wie nervös ich war, versuchte mich auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.

„Noch Fragen? Wenn nicht geht es jetzt los."

„Ja, ich hätte noch eine Frage. Machen alle ihre Prüfungen so schnell? Nach einem Tag lernen meine ich…"

Er überlegte kurz und antwortete dann: „Ich kann das nicht so genau sagen, da du meine erste Schülerin bist, aber ich glaube nicht das es alle so schnell schaffen."

Wir schwiegen noch ein paar Sekunden.

„Also, jetzt geht es los.", und mit diesen Worten öffnete er die vor uns liegende Tür.

In dem Raum sah es ganz anders aus als in der großen Halle in der ich mich so winzig fühlte. Er war sogar das genaue Gegenteil. Der Raum war klein, schon etwas gräulich und ich fühlte mich eingeengt. Als würde man mich einsperren wollen. In dem Raum stand ein einzelner Mann und wartete anscheinend auf uns.

„Das ist Mr. Right (ich bin einfallsreich, ich weiß. Aber für den Mann passt der Name genau XD), er wird deine Prüfung überwachen und feststellen ob sie ordnungsgemäß abgelaufen ist." ,stellte er mich dem Mann vor. Nun wandte er sich dem Mann vor und stellte mich vor: „Und das ist Isabella Swan, sie wird heute auf den „einfachen Engel" geprüft."

Mr. Right sah nicht sehr interessiert aus, drehte sich schließlich um und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl in einer Ecke des Raumes.

Nun begann die Prüfung und ich war nervös wie noch nie zuvor. Ich schaff das, ich schaff das, ich schaff das…redete ich immer wieder auf mich ein.

„Bella,.."-riss mich Jake aus meinen Gedanken-„lass uns anfangen"

Die Prüfung dauerte lang und mehr als nur einmal dacht ich sie würde nie enden, doch nach einiger Zeit, die mir wie Stunden vorkam, beendete er die Prüfung. Er schaute auf den Mann in der Ecke und schien auf etwas zu warten.

Ich drehte mich auch um und erkannte, dass er alles mitgeschrieben hatte.

Wir schauten ihn gebannt an und schließlich ergriff er das Wort: „Es freut mich ihnen mitteilen zu können das Sie, Isabella Swan, die Prüfung bestanden haben." Im nächsten Moment verschwand er, was mich zwar sehr überraschte, doch ich fasste mich wieder schnell. So musste es aussehen, wenn man sich von einem Ort zum anderen „teleportiert".

Ich drehte mich wieder zu Jake um und schaute ihm in die Augen. In ihnen lag nur Freude. Er freut sich für mich.

Er streckte mir die Hand entgegen und ich ergriff sie nach kurzen zögern. Was hatte er vor?

Dann kam wieder dieses unbeschreibliche Gefühl des Fallens und wir waren wieder in dem „Bürogebäude" welches ich als erstes vom Himmel gesehen hatte. Doch nun standen wir an einem anderen Schalter. Die Schlange vor mir war nicht sehr lang, aber kurz war sie auch nicht. Ich würde hier einige Zeit stehen müssen. Als ich zu meiner rechten schaute sah ich Jake wie er neben mir stand. Ich dachte er wäre schon wieder gegangen.

„Freust du dich? Du hast deine Prüfung bestanden, ich freu mich für dich."

„Ich auch, ich kann es noch immer nicht glauben. Und was machen wir jetzt hier?"

„Wir holen deine Flügel und das Schreiben das bestätigt, dass du ein Engel bist."

„Und dann?"

„Dann gehen wir wieder deinem zukünftigen Arbeitsplatz, dort wirst du dann weiter Anforderungen bestätigen oder ablehne."

Die Schlange bewegte sich schleppend weiter, nun waren nur noch wenige „Menschen" vor mir. Wir verfielen in ein langes Schweigen und als ich mich wieder Jake zuwandte hatte er einen traurigen Ausdruck in den Augen.

„Was ist?"

„Ach nichts…"

„Was ist mit dir? Wieso bist du plötzlich so traurig?"

„Nun ja, jetzt wo du die Prüfung bestanden hast sehen wir uns doch nicht mehr oder?"

Wie kam er denn darauf? Durfte ich ihn jetzt nicht mehr sehen oder wollte er gar nicht mehr?

Ich stellte die Frage die mir auf der Zunge lag: „Wie kommst du denn darauf?"

„Naja, du musst mich jetzt nicht mehr sehen."

„Ich will aber. Du bist mein einziger Freund hier."

Seine Augen weiteten sich kurz, aber dann waren sie wieder so voller Freude wie zuvor.

Nun war ich an der Reihe. Man überreichte mir meine Flügel und ein Blatt Papier auf dem stand:

„Wir gratulieren dir, Isabella Swan, zu der bestanden Prüfung und hoffen, dass du noch weitere bestehst…", und noch eine Menge anderer formaler Text.

Ich ging wieder zu Jake und fragte ihn: „Und jetzt?"

„Was meinst du?"

„Was soll ich jetzt machen? Wo soll ich wohnen?"

„Also, deine Schicht beginnt erst morgen und bis dahin hast du noch kein Haus. Aber du kannst heute Nacht bei mir übernachten, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht."

„Wieso bekomme ich erst morgen ein Haus?"

„Weil du noch nichts für den Himmel getan hast, erst danach bekommst du einen Platz wo du leben kannst. Je höher dein Rang als Engel ist, desto größer ist dein Haus. Los komm jetzt, wir fliegen los"

Ich schaute ihn erst verwundert an, bis mir klar wurde, dass ich ja jetzt meine Flügel hatte.

Aber fliegen? Ich? Jetzt? Sofort?

Am Anfang flog ich etwas…nun, wollen wir sagen…nicht besonders gerade…aber nach einiger Zeit war ich sehr gut.

Als wir bei Jake ankamen blieb mir die Sprache weh. Es war wunderschön! Es war groß und man sah sofort, dass Jake darin lebte.

Wir gingen hinein und ich schaute mich abermals um. Es war eindeutig Jakes Zuhause.

Wir setzten uns und unterhielten uns die ganze Nacht über mein menschliches Leben, über seines und den Himmel. Über Gott und die Welt eben, wortwörtlich.

* * *

So, des wars auch schon wieder. Es is ein kürzeres Kapitel als normalerweise aber es ist steht alles drin, was ich reinschreiben wollte. Das nächste wird wieder etwas länger und in ihm kommt dann endlich Edward. 

Schreibt mir bitte viele, viele reviews, dann schreib ich auch weiter (erpressung )

Eigentlich wollte ich des nicht heute schreiben sondern erst in 2 wochen.


	5. Der erste Eindruck

Hallo, da bin ich wieder.

Und bis jetzt war beim „Leben" doch noch sehr erfreulich, findet ihr nicht?

Doch das alles sollte sich ändern….

Wann?

Jetzt…

Wo?

Dort wo alles angefangen hat…

…auf der Erde!!!

Die Jahre vergingen und ich stieg in meinem Engelrang immer weiter auf. Nach ein paar Jahrzehnten schaffte ich dann die Prüfung für höhere Engel und konnte endlich gegen die Dämonen auf der Welt kämpfen und verhindern, dass den Menschen leid angetan wurde.

Ich war auch ziemlich gut darin, einer der besten. Natürlich brauchte das seine Zeit. Ich wurde nicht von heute auf morgen so gut. Erst du die vielen Einsätze auf der Erde schaffte ich es.

Und heute sollte ich etwas Besonderes erledigen.

Was?

Das wusste ich noch nicht, doch bald sollte ich es erfahren.

Ich ging also zu einem niederen Engel der mir einen Zettel gab auf dem alles stand.

Ich las ihn mir durch und wusste nicht so recht, ob er für mich bestimmt war.

Das fragte ich auch gleich: „Verzeihung, aber sind sie sicher das der für mich ist?"

„Ja klar bin ich sicher."

Ach so, na dann, wird wohl stimmen was da steht.

Angeblich sollte ich nämlich auf einen Menschen aufpassen. Aber das hab ich schon lange nicht mehr gemacht und außerdem wahren dafür die Schutzengel zuständig und nicht ich.

Als ich den Zettel umdrehte um zu schauen ob noch mehr darauf stand wurde ich nicht enttäuscht.

Auf der Rückseite stand, das dieser Mensch von sehr vielen Dämonen gejagt wurde da er ein sehr reines Herz hatte und noch dazu, und ich bekam einen Schock als ich das las, Engel und Dämonen sehen konnte?! Wie bitte?! Das ist doch nicht möglich. Und wie soll ich auf ihn auspassen wenn er mich sieht? Sagen: Hallo ich bin dein neuer Schutzengel und muss hin und wieder Dämonen vernichten die deine Seele in sich aufnehmen wollen?! Ich meine, ich kann ihn doch nicht einfach so nachfliegen so wie bei meinen anderen, früheren, Aufträgen als Schutzengel. Dafür gab es wieder 2 Gründe:

Wenn der oder die mich fliegen sieht bekommt der sicher einen Schock. Aber….wenn dieser Mensch uns wirklich sehen kann ist der das doch schon gewohnt oder? Oder?!

Wenn ich ihm immer nachfliege wird er mich sicher mal fragen warum, und dann kann ich das oben gesagte nicht sagen. Außerdem würd ich mir dann vorkommen wie ein Stalker, da er mich ja sehen kann…

O Gott, ich will diesen Auftrag nicht, kann ich nicht wieder auf Dämonenjagd gehen? Das kommt mir jetzt viel einfacher vor.

Aber naja, man kann ja nichts machen. Befahl ist Befehl, oder Auftrag ist Auftrag. Das wird sicher ne nette Erfahrung (einfach Vorstellung, dass die Stimme bei dem Satz vor Sarkasmus nur so trieft, dann ist alles gut ).

Also machte ich mich mit der nächsten Wolke auf zur Erde. Ich hoffte nur, dass ich ihn gleich finden würde und nicht um die halbe Welt fliegen musste. Wolken sind nämlich ziemlich unzuverlässig müsste ihr wissen. Einmal wolle ich nach Italien und wo setzt die mich ab? In Australien, irgendwo in der Einöde, na danke. Zum Glück haben Schutzengel zu ihren Schützlingen eine Art Verbindung, deshalb wissen sie immer wo er oder sie sich gerade aufhält und ob diese Person in Gefahr ist oder nicht.

Wir können nämlich nicht immer bei unseren Schützlingen sein. Hin und wieder müssen wir wieder hinauf, denn die Erde macht uns sozusagen krank. Mit der Zeit werden wir dort immer schwächer und am Ende können wir für unsere Schützlinge nichts mehr tun, selbst wenn wir daneben fliegen.

Ich bin schon neugierig wo ich heute rauskommen werde.

Und? Wo bin ich jetzt? Ah, nicht sehr weit von meinem Schützling entfernt, was mir unsere, nun da ich auf der Erde bin entstandene, Verbindung sagt.

Nur ein paar Kilometer von „Zielort" entfernt.

Nach einiger Zeit fliegen spüre ich schon, dass ich nicht mehr sehr weit entfernt bin. Aber wo bin ich hier eigentlich? Auf dem Zettel stand glaub ich wie die Stadt hieß…ach, da steht es ja. Forks.

Scheint mir eine ziemlich verregnete Stadt zu sein. Ich hasse Regen, nicht nur, weil es meine Flügel immer nass macht, ich hab ihn auch schon gehasst als ich noch ein Mensch war. Und genau hier her werde ich jetzt geschickt? Wird ja immer besser mein Tag.

Als ich spüre, dass ich schon fast da bin schaue ich mich zum ersten Mal um. Vor mir befindet sich ein großes Haus das anscheinend viele Wohnungen enthält. Um mich herum, was ist da? Na klar, Regen, Pfützen und Grünzeugs das überall raus wachst. Ja, es wird immer besser.

Ich fliege nun durch die mir nächst liegende Mauer und suche die Wohnung meines Schützlings auf. Je näher ich ihm komme desto besser fühle ich mich. Diese Person hat wirklich eine berauschende Aura. Ich glaube, mein Tag wird jetzt wirklich besser.

Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass ich noch im Erdgeschoss bin, mein Schützling sich aber im letzten Stockwerk befindet. Und das ist der 10 Stock. Und von der Entfernung hat seine Aura schon eine solche Wirkung auf mich? Ich fliege weiter noch oben und schaue mich in den anderen Wohnungen um. Schaut nicht sehr gefährlich aus. Wenigstens wohnt er nicht in irgendeinem Getto, dass hatte ich auch schon mal. Ziemlich anstrengend müsst ihr wissen, nichts für schwache Nerven.

Jetzt bin ich endlich ganz oben angelangt und ich schaue mich erst einmal um. Diese Person hat wirklich eine schöne Wohnung, sehr einladend. Und überall spüre ich seine Aura, wunderbar. Sie ist noch stärker geworden. Am liebsten würde ich einfach für immer hier bleiben, dass ist viel besser als der Himmel.

…

Was denke ich denn da?

Besser als der Himmel?

Nichts ist besser als der Himmel!!!

Oder doch?

O Gott, des ist einfach zu verwirrend.

Und besser wurde es auch nicht unbedingt, denn in diesem Augenblick kam ein ca. 16 jähriger Junge um die Ecke und die Aura, und damit auch dieses wunderbare Gefühl, verstärkte sich. Das ist also mein Schützling.

Er schaut gar nicht so schlecht aus. Ziemlich muskulös, goldbraunes Haar und schwarze Augen in denen ich sofort versank. Ich konnte meinen Blick einfach nicht von ihm wenden.

Eine wunderbare Stimme, die anscheinend ihm gehörte, riss mich aus meinen Gedanken:

„Wer bist du und was machst du hier? Wie bist du hier rein gekommen?"

Zunächst war ich ziemlich geschockt, doch dann fiel mir wieder ein, dass er mich ja sehen konnte. Ja, das war eindeutig mein Schützling. Und was soll ich ihm jetzt sagen? Für Menschen ist es nicht normal, dass auf einmal irgendeine Fremde Person in ihrer Wohnung steht.

„Ähm…ähm…ich heiße Bella…."

Weiter wusste ich einfach nicht. Was sollte ich schon sagen? Doch durch seinen nächsten Satz musste ich nichts mehr sagen, er tat es für mich: „Bist du ein Engel oder einer dieser…dunklen Gestalten?"

Zuerst schaute ich ihn erstaunt an, doch ich fasste mich wieder schnell und sagte: „Ja, ich bin ein Engel. Um genau zu sein, dein neuer Schutzengel."

„Mein…Schutzengel?"

„Genau.", was sollte ich auch anderes sagen.

Er schaute etwas erschrocken, doch er nahm alles gelassener als ich gedacht hatte.

„Äh…willst du dich setzen?", er wies mit einer Hand auf ein Soda das in unserer Nähe stand.

Ich zog meine Flügel ein und setzte mich. Er kam zu mir und tat es mir gleich. Danach folgte eine Zeit des Schweigens in der wir uns gegenseitig anstarrten.

Danach brach er das Schweigen: „Und…äh…was musst du als mein Schutzengel machen?"

Ich wunderte mich etwas über die Frage und musste nachdenken, da mir ja noch niemand so eine Frage gestellt hatte. Es war schon gewöhnungsbedürftig genug, dass er mich sehen konnte. Und seine berauschende Aura machte das Nachdenken auch nicht leichter.

„Nun ja, ich muss aufpassen, dass dir nichts passiert und das die Dämonen nicht deine Seele mitnehmen….", o Gott, ich hatte mich verplappert. Doch anders als erwartet bekam er keinen Schock, sondern nickte nur. Dieser Junge war wirklich seltsam, aber nicht unbedingt im schlechten Sinn.

Nach einiger Zeit streckte er seine Hand nach mir aus, genauer gesagt nach meinen Flügeln. Kurz davor hielt er inne und fragte mich: „Darf ich?", und schaute dabei auf meinen Flügel. Ich nickte nur und er überbrückte dir kurze Distanz zwischen uns und strich sachte über meinen Flügel, als würde er zerbrechen wenn er ihn fester berührte.

„Du kannst ihn ruhig stärker berühren." Er verstärkte den Druck etwas und mir jagte ein Schauer durch den Körper. Unwillkürlich streckten sich meinen Flügel zu ihrer vollen Spannweite von 2 Metern aus und erzitterten leicht. Als ich ihn kurz streifte sah ich, wie er ebenfalls erschauerte. War das jetzt vor Schreck oder weil ich ihn berührt hatte? Ihr müsst nämlich wissen, dass wenn euch auf einmal ein Schauer über den Rücken jagt, dann hat euch nicht wie bekanntlich „der Tot gestreift" sondern ein Engel. Aber das ist jetzt nicht wichtig, wichtig ist jetzt nur warum er so gezittert hat.

„Entschuldigung, hab ich dich erschreckt?"

„Ah…nein nein…", sagte er etwas abwesend, schon fast verträumt und er zog langsam seine Hand wieder zurück. Meine Flügel hörten sofortwieder auf zu zittern und ihm entging das keineswegs. Er schaute mich fragend an, aber ich wich seinem Blick aus. Er verstand anscheinend, dass ich nicht darüber reden wollte und beließ es dabei.

„Bleibst du jetzt hier?", wollte er nach einiger Zeit wisse.

„Ja, wieso?"

„Hm…ich fühl mich manchmal etwas einsam, da ist es schön mit jemandem reden zu können."

Darauf sagte ich erst einmal nichts und wir saßen noch einige Zeit schweigend nebeneinander. Plötzlich gähnte er und mir fiel wieder ein, dass Menschen ja hin und wider schlafen mussten.

„Bist du müde?", fragte ich ihn deshalb.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, doch ich spürte, dass er sehr erschöpft war. Kein Wunder, es war ein anstrengender Abend.

„Du gehst jetzt ins Bett", sagte ich deshalb bestimmt.

Es schaute so aus als würde er protestieren, doch schließlich stand er auf und ging in sein Schlafzimmer. Ich folgte ihm und schaute mich dabei etwas genauer um. Es wirkte alles sehr warm, passte irgendwie zu ihm.

Als wir in seinem Zimmer angekommen waren zog er sich seine Sachen bis auf die Shorts aus. Ich drehte mich um, jeder braucht schließlich seine Privatsphäre. Und von einem weiblichen Engel beim umziehen beobachtet zu werden ist sicher nicht jedermanns Sache.

Als ich hörte wie er sich in sein Bett legte drehte ich mich schließlich wieder um, in der Zwischenzeit hatte er sich noch ein T-Shirt angezogen.

Er schaute mich an und fragte: „Du schläfst nicht, oder?"

„Nein, ich muss doch auf dich auspassen."

Bildete ich mir das nur ein, oder wurde er bei diesen Worten etwas rot. Ich glaube, auch ich würde rot werden wenn ich noch ein Mensch wäre, oder besser gesagt; wenn ich noch Blut in meinen Adern hätte.

Bevor er einschlief fragte ich noch:

„Wie heißt du eigentlich?"

Er öffnete noch einmal seine schwarzen Augen in denen ich am liebsten versinken würde und antwortete: „Ich bin Edward, Edward Cullen"

Danach schloss er wieder seine atemberaubenden Augen und er schlief ein.

Edward also, Edward Cullen…er ist wirklich was Besonderes.

Ich wusste damals noch nicht, dass der Anfang war. Der Anfang vom Ende.

Der erste Tag von meinem zukünftigen, qualvollen Leben, doch davor hatte ich noch ein paar Tage, Wochen bei denen ich bei ihm sein konnte.

* * *

So….des wars auch schon wieder mal. Es is a bissal länger worden als des davor aber es hat nicht sehr viel Inhalt, tut mir leid. Ich wollte dieses Kapitel aber wirklich nur Edward und Bella geben und ihrer ersten Begegnung.

Für die Edward Fans unter euch, des sind wahrscheinlich alle,…Edward ist da!

Ich hoffe ich hab seinen Auftritt gelungen hinbekommen.

Schreibt mir bitte viele reviews!!! Und sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat, ich hoffe ihr lest trotzdem bei mir weiter!!!

Hel

Kiss blaxxi


End file.
